Xenostigma
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: *This fic is being placed here since it was inspired by Xenogears* The world of Senia Cronis was once the home to four races: Humans, Senia, Beastmen and Psykar. Long ago, the Senia were thought to have died off. A youth from the small town of Quincy becomes involved in affairs greater than he'd ever expect, all the while growing closer to the truth of what happened to the Senia.


**Chapter 1: Quincy**

The planet of Senia Cronis is a world full of rich history and culture. The citizens of the world live far and wide, to the edges of the planet. There is the technologically inclined Empire of Golnav in the northwest, the desert Democracy of Tolev in the southwest, The nature filled Allecia in the northeast, and the old fashioned kingdom of Sumor in the southeast. Despite mankind's many achievements, there is still much they do not know about their planet. Day in and day out, scientists work hard to uncover the many secrets of the world. In the kingdom of Sumor, there lies a small town known as Quincy. In this town, a historian is hard at work.

A man sat at his desk inspecting a piece of metal with a magnifying glass. it was partially rusted, but where it wasn't, it was a brilliant emerald green. A young man entered the room. He wore black pants and a leather belt. He wore a white short sleeved shirt and brown fingerless gloves. On his left wrist was a flower bangle. After observing the man at the desk, he ruffles his short black hair.

"Martin, what are you doing?" He asked. He leaned in closer. "Since when was looking at rusted metal useful to your research?"

He lowered the glass and looked at the boy, a wide smile on his face. "This isn't any kind of metal, Kai!" He held it up towards a lamp. "I'm sure that this is a metal that used to be used in Gear production!"

"Used to? What do you mean?" Kai asked, crossing his arms.

"There are plenty of green Gears in the world, but that's nothing more than a fancy paint job. But this…! This might be out gateway into finally uncovering the secrets of ages past!"

Kai plucked the metal away from him. "Your wedding is tomorrow, Martin. You have more important things to worry about." He stood up and put down the glass. "I've already handled everything. The priest is prepared, all the food is, the cathedral is decorated… anything that had to be done is done!"

"Jeez. Just go check on Alicia, alright? I doubt she'll like it much if she hears that you were busy working today." He put the metal down. "You'll thank me later." He left Martin, who sighed. Kai left the man's house.

The town of Quincy was full of life and energy. All around, children cheered and played. Men and women browsed the wars of the various shops. Kai began walking, and stopped once he reached a cathedral. The building was covered in symmetrical strings of flowers and ribbons. He moved on, and eventually stopped in front of a large area in the center of town in the shape of a circle. There were many people hard at work setting the place up for a party. Commanding the decorating was a beautiful young woman.

She noticed Kai and ran over to him. "There you are!" She cried. "How's Martin?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Alicia. I told him to stop working and check on you, but I think he decided to ignore me."

She stomped her foot. "He spends so much time on work! I'm starting to get afraid of how this will affect him in the long run. I'll go to him." She looked back at a boy who had some difficulty with a crate. "Can you help Clay for me?"

"Anything for you, sis." He ran over to the boy and assisted him in carrying it. "Hey."

"I could've done it on my own, Kai." He protested. The reached the edge of the circle and set it down.

Kai knelt down and opened it. Inside were cylinders. He picked one of them up and on it was a design of a king. He set it down and picked up another, which had a queen. "What are these for?"

"Totem poles. We're supposed to stack them on top of each other." Clay explained. "It's separated like that to make it easier to transport."

"Last I checked, Sumorian totem poles weren't a thing." He said. "Is it because Martin is obsessed with Allecian culture?"

"Yeah." He walked over to one of them. "Let's get to work!" Before he could pick one of them up, he was tackled from behind by a girl his age.

"There you are, Clay!" She excitedly yelled. "You have to help me pick out my dress for tomorrow!"

"Hana, you can pick out a dress on your own and you know it!" He shouted. "I'm busy, anyway!"

She pouted and looked over a Kai. "Go on, Clay. I'll handle things here."

He gave him a bewildered look, and Hana began dragging him away. "You have to listen to your big brother, so come on!"

"S-stop dragging me!"

"Boy needs to stop lying to himself." Said another man. "If he doesn;t. he's going to lose her one day."

"You're right," Kai said. "He's liked her since he was a kid. I doubt I'd be able to convince to do anything about it though." He began stacking the wooden cylinders and began stacking them on top of one another. After a short while, two nearly completed totem poles stood before him. "Where are the tops?"

"Carver should have them done by tomorrow before the party!" Called one of the townspeople.

Kai looked at them and left the square so the others could continue their work. "I wonder what he has in store for us." He left for a small forest that was north of the town. Carver, the local carpenter lived in this forest, but that was not Kai's purpose for going there.

He stood in a clearing at the entrance of the forest. He looked around, seeing any signs of life. He yelled, "Master! Are you here?!" He stood in silence for a moment before there was a rustling in the trees above. A large shape sped towards him and he rolled out of the way.

There was a cloud of dust in the space he had stood, and when it cleared, a large anthropomorphic brown bear was. He was kneeling and his large fist was planted firmly on the ground. He stood up and looked at Kai, then to the ground. Kai approached him and saw that the fist print was a reasonable size away from prints that signified where he was standing.

"I would not have hit you, but you still evaded it. You knew?" He asked.

"Yes, but you always thought me to never be too careful. No matter how unlikely the chance of you being hit seems, evade it." He proudly said.

The bear smiled and nodded. "This is a special time for Quincy, correct? Your sister is getting married?"

"She is, tomorrow." He told the bear. "Master Baruk, was it like this back home at all?"

"It is similar to how wild animals attract mates, actually. On the day of the wedding, the bride and groom must before a special dance signifying their love. It has more sentimental value than your average mating dance." He laughed. "But I doubt you came here to compare the marital customs of humans and beastmen! What have you really come here for?"

Kai cracked his knuckles. "I actually came for a quick sparring session."

Baruk walked to one side of the clearing. "Very well then. Do you fear that your skills are becoming unrefined?"

"Not really. Just looking to pass the time. It wouldn't hurt to train a bit though." He said.

The two stood for a moment before bowing. The then immediately rushed towards each other. Baruk swung one of his large paws at Kai who leapt over him. He landed behind him and aimed to kick him in the back. The beastman grabbed his pupil's foot and threw him Kai landed on his feet and skidded to a stop. Baruk charged at him, but Kai skillfully dodged each of his swift strikes. Kai ducked under one of the attacks and punched him in the stomach. Baruk was pushed back, but attempted to grab Kai, who moved out of the way. Kai decided to go on the offensive and began his own assault. Baruk blocked each of his attacks and grabbed Kai's hand. He tossed his pupil into the air, and as Kai came down, he did so foot first. He kicked Baruk and pushed him back.

He shook his head and cracked his neck before smiling at the boy. "Your speed remains impeccable. As does your strength. Those hits actually hurt a bit."

"Thanks, master."

"Kai Inazami. Always stay on top of your training, alright?"

"I will, master."

Baruk looked at him with slight sorrow in his eyes. "Kai Inazami. That was all you remembered eight years ago when I first found you outside of Quincy." He sat down, and Kai joined him. "Do you not ever miss your life? Those first ten years you can't remember?"

Kai touched the flower bangle. "I'm more than satisfied with my life here in Quincy, master."

"You are lying. The way you caress that bangle proves it." He began. "The woman who gave that to you; your mother. Do you not want to meet here one day?"

"It's been eight years, master. If she were still alive, I'm sure she would've some to see me." He said.

"And if she is unable to? Say she was forced to give you away because of reasons back home. It is very possible that she yearns to see you, but is kept home." He said. "You have no definitive proof of whether your parents are alive or dead. As such, you must have hope." Baruk stood. "I must go. I was not supposed to leave home anyway."

Kai stood as well. "Thank you master. Even though you praise me, I will continue to train and improve!"

Baruk retreated into the forest and Kai looked after him. He returned to Quincy to see that a lot of the work that was done was finished. He found Clay and Hana on a bench, enjoying melon bread. Unlike when Kai was last in town, Clay appeared to be enjoying himself. Kai thought for a moment and then returned to his own house. Once there, he found Alicia and Martin in the kitchen, along with a few other women.

One of them held a small pan and a plain cake was inside. "There you are, Kai!" She hurried to him. Would you mind trying the cake, just to make sure that it's good?"

"You've already finished it! And you've had me taste it before, as well. It's perfect!" He ensured.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I tweaked a few things in the recipe that might have made it better!"

"Just assume it's for the next time there's a wedding." Alicia said. "Martin and I already tried it."

Kai took a piece of it and consumed it. His eyes lit up. "Wow! This is even better than the last time!"

"Thank you!" She ran to the door. "Thanks again for letting me cook here!"

Kai smiled as she left. "It's nice to see everyone in such high spirits."

"It truly is." Martin said. He put his arm around Alicia.

"Tai, you've decided on what you're going to wear, right?" Alicia asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" He rushed out of the house. "I have to go pick it up from the Tailors!" The two watched happily as left.

"He's changed a lot these past eight years." Martin said.

"He has. I'm really proud of him."


End file.
